After the Ceremony )
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Oz cant wait for the ceremony to end. Then he will be an adult- and adults do whatever they like-Believing this to be true. He whisks Gil away to the bedroom But his actions turn his world upside down as he loses the one most precious to him and enters a world beyond the manor Pre-abyss WARNING YAOI in l8er chaps (boyXboy Ozbert) pls RnR Chow!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a serious infatuation with this pair (maybe i should change my career to being the captain of this ship) :3**

**Okay jus soo we're clear- this is an alternative story that i thought up one day in a waiting room- so this is Pre-Abyss at the coming of age ceremony where everything runs smoothly- so NO Zwei, Sharon, Break (RIP) Baskervilles, Alice etc. Jus lil Oz and Gil. Also this is my first proper yaoi (boyxboy) thing soo please let me know what you think and the major yaoi is in the next chapter. Right on with the story... enjoy :D**

Oz was slipping into his white robes and preparing himself for the party that was taking place downstairs . He had left Gil in the garden after handing him his ceremony garb and listening to him complaining about a "_mere servant attending such a high status event_". 'he thinks so lowly of himself' thought Oz. He smiled, just simply thinking of that black haired boy made him smile uncontrollably. But the Vessailius boy was snapped out of his senses, assuring himself that Gil will be there, downstairs, waiting.

'I'm finally going to be 15' Oz thought as he clipped the gold belt around his waist and adjusted the buckle. 'And Gil has no idea what I have planned for him afterwards'. He quickly looked at the clock. 11:20pm. 'In exactly 40 minutes I will be seen as a adult in society'. He took one look at the mirror and put on his black gloves - _as he was going to be greeting a lot of guests and many hands-_ but before leaving his chambers he crouched under the bed and pulled out a black box. he opened causing him to grin excitedly. Then placed it in his bedside draw and patted the wood for good luck. "now lets go and greet some guests" he said to himself and left the room with a devilish smile.

-X-

The grand hall was crammed filled with many colorful dresses and walking black and blue suits. The men and women socialized and spoke upper-class chatter on the latest gossip and posh nonsense that satisfies their ears. Oz had finished collecting feathers from his guests and now many were approaching him and asking ridiculous questions like, 'whether he was nervous?' or " If Uncle Oscar was single?" And at times even dragging him by the arm to introduce their daughters to him, all the girls smiled and bowed to the young master and he would fake a smile and reluctantly kiss the palm of their gloved hand. He didn't care for the party or the guests or their spoiled daughters who expected to be his wife. No there was only one person Oz wanted and he was no where to be seen. Unbeknownst to Oz that he was being watched.

Gil stood upon the balcony, looking at the upper-class, beautiful people below as they danced to the orchestral music and mingled in groups. some were laughing, others just stood and drank wine. No matter how many heads scattered the room he could always spot his golden haired master socializing with the guests- smiling and talking to many people of his age and to the beautiful girls. Gil felt saddened at the thought that soon one of them will be his wife and they will live happily together. 'Master will be gone, and you will be alone' Gil knew that, but he didn't care about being alone, as long as his master was happy. He sighed as he looked at himself in the side mirrors that surrounded the great hall. Shimmering mirrors that enhanced the crystals dangling from the chandelier that magnified the beauty of the people and their dresses. but he looked at himself in disgust, standing there in his plain, white attire with golden trimmings and velvet cravat and gloves. What stood out the most from his outfit was his curly locks tied up into a pony tail, looking out of place and messy looking. His thoughts continued to provoke him 'I shouldn't be wearing this, not a servant, an ugly being like me doesn't belong down there with the pure bloods of royals and dukes, I shouldn't even be in the same room'.' he snapped his eyes away from the mirror and looked at his master conversing with the guests. He smiled 'I'll do this for him' as he looked at the clock tower at the end of the room 11:45pm. 'I should get down and get in position, the ceremony is about to start'.

11:50pm- The blare of trumpets caught the attention of the guests as they shushed and scuttled to one side of the room ready to witness the main event of the evening. Everyone surrounded the clock tower as Oz made his way to center stage. Eyes focused on him, watching him make his way to the grand stair case. He knelt on one knee as he retained his balance. He eyes starred at the floor as he heard Uncle Oscars speech about responsibility and status - Oz really wasn't listening, he just wanted to run up the stairs and hold Gilbert.-'That's if he's there?' said the voice of doubt within. Oz felt the slight edge of the blade shifting from his shoulders as his Uncle dubbed him worthy of adulthood. Then he stood, held his hand to his chest and bowed. He ascended up the staircase, taking soft , slow steps upon the red carpet to the clock tower, 'where Gilbert will be waiting'. The next stage was to pledge myself to the clock tower. Then Gil will place the cloak upon my shoulders and everyone will cheer. He could see the face of the clock 'just 10 minutes, wait 10 minutes Oz'. Nearly there he told himself. He closed his eyes hoping that Gilbert will be there.

The final step, he opened his eyes... and there in front of him was... nothing... no Gil... no one was there. Just the white pillar of the clock stood, Oz turned to face the crowd. Everyone was watching him, their ears perked and ready to hear his speech. But how could he... when the one person he wanted...no needed wasn't there. Something within him made him feel sick, 'was he nervous?' He didn't know... all he wanted to do was get down from here.

"Master" whispered in his ear. Oz turned and saw Gil by his side smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked

Oz smiled and nodded as he was speechless, he couldn't believe Gil was here, with me, right now. The raven boy smiled and right there and then Oz felt his cheeks redden. 'not now he thought, wait just a little longer'. He took his place beside the clock tower and outstretched the palm of his hand upon the base and pledged his promise that he had practiced for weeks and it flowed smoothly- especially with the knowledge of his servant being by his side. Finally the cloak rested upon his shoulders and he stood and faced the crowd. The clock strike 12 and the crowd cheered and applauded. 'I've done it'. The gesture of the was loud and fierce but Oz couldn't hear a thing as he looked down to his Uncle. Who smiled and gave a gentle nod saying 'well-done son'.

The orchestra played and the crowd dispersed, scattering the hall as they continued their conversation. Gilbert stood beside his master watching the crowd. "Congratulations Master" he said and smiled before feeling something wrap around his hand. He looked ,as his master held his hand firmly. "m-master what"

"ssh" he said and slowly and discreetly crept out the hall, dragging his confused servant along.

-X-

They crept out side till they reached Oz's room-_only the guest rooms had locks_\- and pulled his servant inside before flicking the latch on the door. Gilbert starred at his master in question. "Master what are we doing here, shouldn't you be at the party"

Oz was silent as he stood crouched upon the door, his back facing the boy. He felt overwhelmed and nervous. He had only imagined doing this in his dreams and visualized such sins at boring social events or even school when there was nothing better to do than to sit and daydream. until Oz's imagination went to far and he would have to excuse himself and flee to the toilet or some closet so as to relieve the effects. But then something was bothering him.

Oz walked passed his servant to his bedside table, he starred at the drawer, like it was calling him, but instead switched on the lamp -as it was dark in the room- he could see his servant clearly now, starring at him with his confused expression. Oz sat on the bed and patted on the mattress "Come Gilbert sit" he said.

Immediately Gil knew that something wasn't right. For starters Oz never called him by his full name, unless he was in trouble. 'what did I do?'

Gilbert did as he was told and sat beside his master on the bed. He felt like he was being interrogated with those golden orbs starring at him.

"where were you?" asked the boy. Gil was lost "at the ceremony where were you" Oz didn't seem angry. He just asked in a monotone and smiled.

"i was..." he couldn't answer for he didn't know himself "I don't really know" he said as he averted his eyes to his hands and began to fiddle with the ends of the scarf.

Oz didn't know why he was asking, but he couldn't help the situation feeling unbalanced. "I was looking for you" he said softly "but you were not there, were you nervous or uncomfortable"

Gilbert didn't look up 'why is he asking me this?'. "master we should go back, people will be wondering whe-"

"Gil" Oz cupped Gilbert's hands. "What's wrong Gil?" his thump stroked the boys fist. Hoping to comfort him.

"i was watching you" this surprised Oz, "on the balcony I watched you talk to everyone and... " he paused "the girls" he felt stupid, 'what am I doing?!'

"O I know whats going on" Oz jumped of the bed and crossed his arms behind his back

"yo-you do?" stuttered the raven

Oz nodded playfully "You fancy one of em ha ha ha"

"Wha-?"

"admit it"

"N-N-No that's not it"

"then what is it Gil" Oz approached the boy still sitting on the bed, his black, frilly curtains of hair shielding his eyes.

"I was thinking... that one day you will be gone, with a wife and family an..." Gil struggled to finish "I- I- would be... alone"

Oz was stunned he didn't know the boy felt that way. Did he even know how Oz felt about him...I mean he had been leaving clues for a while. "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, silly Gil that's all your worried about..." Oz took hold of the boys hands and pulled him off the bed and started spinning around the room. "Silly Gil that's never gonna happen a wife and kids- ha you crack me up"

"waahh bu-but master your expected to have a wife it is your duty"Gil began to feel sick from all the spinning

Oz just stuck his tongue out in a playful manner and spun even faster "Who needs a wife" He stopped abruptly. Causing Gilbert to lose his balance and fall into his masters arms "when Iv'e got you, Gil"

The raven was taken by surprise as he and Oz collapsed onto the bed. Secured in the master arms as his head rested on the boy's chest. They lied together in silence. 'had Master just...' Gil was confused, had his master just expressed his feelings for him.

"Gil" they both sat up as gold met green. "I love you and nothing will change that"

Gil was paralyzed, he didn't move as the older male leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The boy couldn't process what was happening. Which would explain why he pushed the master away. "No you can't" Oz fell into the pillows "you can't ...not me, I'm just a- a" he couldn't contain it. "I'm useless, an ugly nobody- I- i'm nothing" he held his head in his hands as he felt his eyes stinging ready to collect the tears.

Oz crawled close to the boy and hugged him, whispering to him "your none of those things"

He ensured the boy was looking at him "listen here Gil, you are everything to me, you are my world" his green eyes assured the raven, telling him the truth. Gil still couldn't believe it as his master moved closer. He knew what was happening and was ready as his master softly kissed him and this time Gil didn't resist, he melted with his master, eyes closed and breathing in his master's scent till Gil felt himself falling, his eyes snapped open. Oz was looking down at him, smiling with lust filled eyes.

"master we shouldn't... what if someone sees us"

"Ive locked the door Gil" Oz began kissing down the boys neck

"Neh... then... wha- what if... ah" Gil could feel himself hardening he could barely get the words out, "hears- ah... us"

Oz stopped and smiled at the bulge arousing from his servant. 'wow all ready!' he thought. "Don't worry, already prepared" he assured his servant as he raced to the bed side draw leaving Gilbert lying on the bed in a sweat as he watched his master take out a box. 'This is gonna be fun' thought the blonde devil.

**I do apologies for stopping there but i'm really set on making this a 3 chapter story - why 3? cos its my favorite number. So your gonna have to wait till next Thursday. And believe me you don't wanna miss it as something mega happens that you don't really see from other FF Well not ones that I've read. sooo please Review or comment i'm open to suggestions or too chat. thank you for reading and see u nxt week :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I wanted to make a few tweaks before finalizing it. I'm still not happy with it... but you get the idea and it is my first yaoi so - Meh. Anyway this does include BoyXBoy love so if you don't like it... then i hav no idea why your here. so please exit the page if your not into yaoi. **

**Yes this does contain bondage, Seme and Uke (give you a guess which is which) etc. so yeah pls R&amp;R and on with the story. ;D Ozbert 4ever**

"The party is going very well sir Oscar" said miss Kate after she rescued the man from a gang of middle aged ladies who attempted to flirt with the poor noble. Miss Kate took Oscar by the arm and pulled him through the crowd to the outside garden. Where the night sky shone upon the acres of land. Oscar breathed in the night air and took out a cigarette.

"Yes everything is going well and on such a beautiful evening" he lit the tip and breathed in the toxic fumes.

"Oscar-sama I thought you quit?" said the matron

Oscar turned to face the trusty house keeper and smiled "i smoke only on special occasions"

She smiled but only for a second as she looked at the moon and began to relish the idea of the little boy she cared and loved for so long, growing up. "Sometimes I wonder where the time has gone"she stared at the ground, saddened by the thought of change and growing old. She thought about the future as the orchestra played a symphony in the hall till a shadow was cast upon her, blocking the moonlight.

"might I ask for this dance?"said Oscar as he flung his cigarette to the side and held out his hand. Miss Kate blushed but decided to play along 'this is a happy time, think of the now Katelyn' she thought to herself as she curtsied and took his hand. Oscar was to lead her as she began to follow his foot steps. Silently tapping upon the granite as he led her into a slow waltz. The two danced upon the terrace, under the stars for sometime, Oscar knew the matron had been dreading the day when Oz would be turning 15, she was practically a mother to him- a very strict parent but nonetheless Oscar had a lot of respect for her. Pretty soon the boy would have no need of her service, he could just disappear and Miss Kate would just be leaving the house, moving on to another noble family with a child to watch over and teach. But Oz was here and Miss Kate still had a lot to teach him. "By the way Miss Kate have you seen Oz anywhere?"

The lady hadn't realized that she was resting her head upon the master's shoulder as she was too relaxed -'there's nothing better than a man who knows how to dance' she thought and sighed "he's probably flirting with the girls". Not wanting to spoil the moment Oscar decided to keep quiet and continued to dance to the faint noise of the orchestra, unaware that the boy of the night was up to no good.

-X-

Gilbert was lying breathless on the bed in his white robes, that were sprawled out beneath him with a massive bulge protruding between his legs. Poor Gil was confused as he had never had these ...urges before- sure there were nights where he would wake up in a wet, sticky mess but he just assumed that was normal for a boy of his age. And yet suddenly he was whisked from a party only to end up in his master's bedroom. Speaking of master- he looked up as his vision slowly regained focus and watched his master rummage through his bedside draw "Mas-ter what are you...?" stuttered Gil.

"Got it" said the blonde as he sat next to Gil who sat up with great struggle and looked at the black box in his master's hand. Oz could tell that he was curious but also secretly Gil was terrified "Gil" the raven looked at his master. "i just want to thank you for being their at the ceremony, I couldn't have done it without you"

Gil began to blush "M-master you know I would do anything for you" he smiled and Oz smiled back as he was hoping that Gil would say that.

"then could you possibly do this one more thing for me" he smiled, but Gil noticed how it wasn't a natural innocent smile. It looked like a hopeful grin. One he had only ever seen plastered on his master's face when he was reading this book in the library. He looked at the box in his hand. "it would really make this the best night ever".

Gil watched his masters face change from hopeful to lust, almost like he was in pain or desperate to get something done. But Gil knew he could trust Oz "i'm willing to do what ever master wishes"

Oz smirked "Very good" he planted a kiss on Gil's cheek "then will you promise to stay quiet and do as I say" he paused "no matter what?" Oz said this in a deep serious tone.

Gilbert thought nothing of it and just nodded "I promise"

Oz smile grew wider "thank you Gil" he leaned in and kissed Gil as he slowly and gently pushed him on his back. Gil was again transfixed by his masters scent and kissed him back till he felt his lips getting forced open by a wet muscle that slid into his cavern.

His eyes widened as he felt his master's tongue overpowering his own, licking his teeth and polishing the roof of his mouth. Gil struggled to breath, as the hot, sensations grew so did the bulge. Desperate for oxygen Gil gently pushed against is master's shoulder's and broke the kiss. He breathed deeply as he regained some air. "Gil" the boy looked at his master with widened eyes.

Oz looked … angry almost frustrated. "why did you stop me"

Gil was confused "I needed air master, I was- Ahhh" Gil screamed

realizing that Oz's knee was applying pressure to Gil's ever growing erection. Oz smiled happy with the reaction.

He leaned in his prey's eye and whispered "I'm in control Gil" and pushed the cap of his knee deeper into the bulge. Causing Gil to cry louder. Oz smiled at the servants screams and moved on to the next game "O dear... we cant have you screaming" Oz stroked the boys curls away from his face "someone might hear".

Gil lied there with glazed eyes as his master's knee remained applying more and more pressure to his sensitive organ. The feelings he felt were so overwhelming that he couldn't feel the faint rubbing of his scarf getting removed around his neck. But his senses reawakened as he felt soft silk around his mouth and tied at the back of his head. 'Had Master just gagged me' he thought.

He couldn't speak, make a sound or barely breath. He could feel the scarf dampen as his sliver gathered in the fabric. Before he could remove it, he felt himself turning on the bed. Instantly his master had flipped him on his stomach and took hold of his wrists. Tying them behind his back with his own scarf and grinning lustfully. Gil watched from his side as his arms were bound together tightly with Oz licking his lips and eyes filled with excitement. Gil tried to say 'what are you doing?!' but his voice was muffled under the cloth. He was then rolled onto his back as he felt his bound arms under his spine and the faint creek of the bed as Oz crawled over him. He stared at his mast-... No this predator with wide eyes. Oz straddled Gil's small frame and slowly plucked the golden buttons off Gils robes. One by one till Gil felt the cold air on his chest. Gil watched in suspense as Oz slowly undid the last button and stopped as he starred intensely at Gil's enlarged member. His prey whimpered under the cloth and tried to resist but Oz just pretended that he couldn't hear him. Oz took of his gloves and stroked his prey's chest with the flat off his palm, trailing up from his crotch to the pucker nibs of his nipples. The contact made the Raven groan in pleasure, just the idea that his master was even touching him made him even more excited as his neglected erections squirmed under his trousers. Oz pinched on the boy's nipples and made the boy flinched upward as his back curved and his bulge slammed into the boy's on-top.

Oz moaned and cupped his own genitals. Eyes widened in shock as his hand dampened. 'Did I just...?' he thought as he could feel his secret erection loosening as his trousers seeped in seamen. 'No did I... and before Gilbert even'. He looked at the boy he was trying to overpower, lying their breathless, in a sweat with his shirt open and unaware that he had caused Oz to lose control... and so quickly. 'Maybe he doesn't know' thought Oz who decided to take the reins and show that he was the master. He took off his trousers – since they are white, the proof of his accident would be obvious- and through them to the side. He watched as Gil's eyes widened 'In fear, excitement?' Oz wasn't sure. "Gil" he said as he leaned down and rested his forehead on the boy's. Both were sweating and their members gently touched as Oz wet boxers rested onto Gil's trousers as he whispered. "Do you want to continue?"

Gilbert had been so confused ever since Oz dragged him to his room. At first he was definitely against this as it was the master, his best friend who just confess that he loves him. But now that Oz was asking, he knew that he wanted this more than anything-was he enjoying it? So far no... in fact he wanted this damn cloth to come off first. He gestured to the cloth in his mouth with his eyes and Oz nodded and removed the gag. Gil breathed in the sweet air before saying "please continue Mast-" Oz hushed the boy and whispered "say my name Gil". Then trailed his right hand down and under the Ravens trousers and boxers.

"Huun-ah Ma-ma masthaa ah" breathed the black haired as his member was hugged by warm fingers curling round his shaft.

"say it Gil" Oz tightened his grip and slowly rubbed the tip with his thumb

"Neee-ah" Gil's spine curled as his breathing deepened. Oz placed his hand over the boy's mouth and starred into his golden, fogged eyes. "say it" he smirked "or ill tie you up"he tugged on the boy's member harshly and Gil's muffled screams of pleasure were blocked once again by the silk cloth stuffed in his mouth.

Oz slid down the bed and took out 2 belts from his closet. Then he stripped Gilbert of his trousers and boxers and starred at the hard erection, slowly seeping with cum. Oz tied the ends of the belt to Gils ankles and bed post and straddled the boy once again. He starred at the boy in wonder. All hot and blush, his chest heaving and his eyes barely open, as his hair stuck to his face as he tried to cross his legs. The restraints were working perfectly as Oz no longer had to keep the boys legs opened. The boy whimpered and tried to loosen his restraints on his wrists. But they were so tight 'Oz was always good at tying knots'. He squirmed as he watched Oz finally remove his own boxers and their he saw his master's hardened member standing tall 'and big'. He thought wide eyed 'master sure is big'. Oz crawled on top of Gil and removed the gag. "I cant kiss you with this on" he whispered and caressed the boy's lips with is own . Invading each others gobs whist grinding their hardened members together. Silencing each other's moans as they continued to dominate. Oz snaked down Gilbert's neck, planting wet, soft kisses down his collarbone, chest and stopped at the boy's member. He looked up and the latter watched him with desperate eyes. "You promise to be quiet?" asked the blonde. And Gil nodded "Yes ...Oz"

Oz smiled 'that's more like it' he thought then lowered his head to the boy's enlarged organ. Inches away from his lips he slowly lowered his mouth and...

"Oz are you in there!? "

'Uncle?' Oz head snapped to the bedroom door. His Uncle knocking on the other side.

"Maybe he's in garden" 'Shit and Miss Kate was there too!' Alarm bells began ringing in Oz's head. He looked at Gil who inturn looked even more worried. Then gestured him to be quiet.

Oscar truned the door handle but the door remained shut "No he's in there … the doors locked from the inside" said Oscar.

Oz's eyes widened in fear. 'shit what do I do' what if someone sees us – Gilbert tied naked to MY bed with both of us NAKED! Oz quickly fell to the end of the bed to untie the belts. Making the bed squeak!.

"what was that?" asked Miss Kate.

"Oz you in there?"

he couldn't stop looking at the door. And Gil was trying to free himself- which made it harder for Oz to untie him. He unbuckled the first one. 'One more' he constrained and tried to loosed the belt buckle but suddenly he was blinded by a streak of light made by the gap of the door opening as the light from the corridor invaded Oz's room. A shadow was cast upon Oz's face as he watched his Uncles and Miss Kate's shocked expressions as they entered the room.

**O no! how incredibly unlucky- not jus for Oz but for you Guys who have to wait for the next chapter- which is the last as i am to wrap this story up in a neat lil bow occupied by a neko Gil. Hope you enjoyed it- let me no watcha think and wenever u feeling blu or jus wanna chat. u can always talk to meh as i luvs u people and u really make my day. Thank you for reading and see you nxt week A bi bye :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly i just wanted to express my deepest apologies for not posting the next chapter up. life got in the way and i just sort of forgot about story. I want to make it up to everyone by posting 2 alternative endings. the first one (this one really) will be an extension into the story and will end with chapter 5. however i shall make an alternative ending for what happens in chapter 2. so ill have a 5 chap story. Then have a side story for the continuation of what happened in chap 2. got it.. cool so lets continue. **

**also one last thing i want to thank everyone who supported this story. i probably would have given up by the first chap if it wasn't for you hugs and kisses (and cookies) **

**on with the show...**

* * *

'Birds singing?' thought the blonde, 'damn... means its morning'. Sunlight stung his eyes as he squirmed under his sheets. For a moment he looked at the world outside. The orange bluish skies of the early morning routine. Oz didn't take any notice of his bedroom door opening and Miss Kate pacing into the room. "Time to get up... young master" she said sharply as she tore the sheets from the bed. The boy's form shriveled into a cocoon- his way of protesting- as memories of last night started flooding back.

_The expression of Uncle Oscar and Miss Kate was that of horror and shock. God only knows what they must have thought. Both parties were speechless, miss kate hurriedly took off her shawl and forced Gil to his feet as she helped cover himself. Looking extremely displeased as she pulled the black haired boy out the room by the arm passing Uncle Oscar who remained in the door way, looking at Oz with a look that he had never given Oz before... a look of disappointment maybe?_

"_it's late, time for bed" was all he said before closing the door and leaving Oz in the dark._

_Oz just sat there naked on his bed with his soiled robes and creased sheets. Everything was a mess and so embarrassing, who knows what impressions this night has on the noble heir. Rumors would spread about the Vessailius boy having a sexual relationship with his servant... and Oz didn't want to think about what his father would say... or even Uncle Oscar. Minutes passed stuck in thought as Oz slowly put on his night gown... Its the end of my Coming of Age Ceremony and I'm still treated like a child.. Oz lied down and watched the full moon, desperately wishing that morning would never come._

The curtains were ripped open and the sunlight immersed the room Oz squirmed and gave the Matron a discerning look. Unfortunately she saw it and approached him."I'm afraid you will have to clothe yourself today"

Oz starred at her in confusion "what about Gil?"

she starred at the floor "you won't be seeing him today... as ordered by Oscar-sama" she turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Wait!" she stopped and looked back to the boy "what do you mean? Where is he?" he felt his eyes twitch and his stare was fixed right at the women. "tell me" he said almost demanding.

But she did not answer. The boy was losing patience "TELL ME!" she flinched. Then Oz felt something struck him at the side of the face. Miss Kate clasped her hand and felt slight guilt deep within 'what happened to this boy' she thought. She stared at the floor "You are to see Oscar Sama at the office after you are dressed" and she left.

Rubbing his cheek the blonde looked up and listened for the women's clicking footsteps to fade. After he knew it safe he ran out his room and straight to Oscar 's office. He passed a grandfather clock. It had just passed 10am, 'Gil usually wakes me by 7am' he thought about the boy and last night. 'I hope your alright'... he turned left and straight a head was Oscar's Office.

Oz barged into the room. Surprising his Uncle who was sitting behind his desk. He stood straigt up after the boy's 'dramatic' entrance. "Where's Gil?" asked the blonde.

"Oz! What are you doing? You not even dressed"

Oz couldn't care less "where is Gil?" he insisted

"Now calm down.. he is still here"

"WHERE?"

"Oz-please jus..." he paused and sighed."Just sit... there's something I need to talk to you about"

he pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

Oz did as he was told 'Gil's still here, so listen'...

Oscar pulled up his chair and sighed for he really did not want to deliver the news to his nephew who felt like his own son.

"Firstly regarding last night... Miss Kate and I have kept it secret so as to protect the family name-"

"there's no need , I love him Uncle and I'm sorry but it's true and Gil loves me too"

"Yes well Gilbert- you see- how do I put it..." Oscar shifted in his seat and rested his elbows on the desk as he rubbed his temples. "we had the Nightrays here a few days before the ceremony an-"

"What!... you spoke to the Nightrays?"

"Just listen!- no... in fact I spoke to their lawyer and he states that Gilbert … is in relation to their adoptive son"

"What!" Oz nearly fell out his seat "that's ridiculous"

Oscar starred at his nephew sternly"Oz- their story matches... they adopted a boy similar to Gil age at the time who had collapse outside the Nightray estate. He was injured and in a terrible state... just like Gilbert"

"That doesn't prove anything!... " Oz felt himself leaning closer

"they have pictures... Oz and information, they even brought up Gil's phobia of cats to the where about of his birth mark... things that -really- only family would know- like a brother perhaps"

"what does it matter.. it could just be the Nightrays plotting something- again..." Silence filled the room, awkwardness, guilt remembering the pain off losing his mother to the Nightrays- it was believed that they were the cause for her death... well Oz wasn't going to lose someone he loved to them again. And he stood to leave the room "I'm going to find Gil"

…. Oz jumped out his seat and was ready to sprint out the room when-

"OZ" Oscar stood and held up a picture. And the blondes strong, angry expression began to fall. It was faint but Oz could see as he got up close, a boy around 12 or 13, with weak curly gold hair and a mismatched pair of eyes-one blood red, the other golden- just like Gils. He was speechless. Even if its true... Gil would never leave...' he looked up at his Uncle who looked sullen. It pained him to continue.

"we were going to fight the case... but... " he sat back down and combed his hair with his fingers "it's no use and after yesterday I thought it best too-"

"what are you talking about" Oz didn't want to believe it

"The Nightray's are to take Gilbert-"

"When?" Oz began to feel his eyes sting and he so so desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare

"Today... Oz... Gil will be leaving us and living with the Nightrays in France"

Oz then noticed three figures in black through the french doors, walking outside as they approached a carriage. One man was holding a small suitcase, whilst the other begun to open the door and then there was the small one walking in front. 'Gil...' he couldn't believe it. Was this really happening. He ran, straight out the doors towards the carriage, ignoring his Uncle's attempts to try and stop him. the pain from his feet as he sprinted on the pebble pathway didn't stop him, nor did the chill of the air or the fact that he was only wearing a nightshirt. Nothing could stop him.

"GIIIL!" He called 'please turn around' and Gil's head shifted and he saw his master and smiled. Oz felt washed with reliefs Gil turned on his heel and began to mirror him. But one of the tall men grabbed hold of Gil. An explosion of anger erupted within him as he watched someone restraining Gil against his will. 'How dare they touch him'. Oz was close and ready to land the man a good punch till suddenly he was forced to an abrupt halt as he was struck across the head and smashed down onto the floor. The blunt stones embedded his skin and crunched under his head. All he heard were the faint screams of Gil. Oz watched vertically as Gil was picked up and forced into the carriage by one of the black clad men. A loud ringing played in his head and he tried to get up and stop them. But he couldn't... he was frozen on the floor as he felt the soft vibrations under him as the carriage left. Eventually Oz sat up slowly and watched as the black box grew smaller and smaller. 'Gil' he whispered, unaware that he was not alone.

"You will forget about that boy" said a deep, monotone voice.

Oz whipped his head back-wishing he hadn't as his spine tingled painfully- and saw a grown man clad in black looking down at him. As the rain started to fall

"Father?" he squeaked

#and the man just stood and shifted his top hat to shadow his eyes "you will forget him and continue your duties as the heir of the Vessialius house"

Oz was speechless... then everything fell into place during the slight pitta patter of the rain drops on the floor and upon the flat surface of the mans hat... "it was you"

His dad began to put his black, leather gloves back on. He didn't want to cushion the blow when stopping the boy in his tracks. and sighed. "speak up boy..."

"You told them... you took Gil away from me!"the silence only proved the truth "YOU BASTARD !" he spat back, trying to hold the tears.

His father looked at the house behind him and noticed his brother standing at the doorway. He knelt down to the boy, shielding him away from view as his black cloak draped on the floor. Oz felt his face being pulled and forced to look at his father as he grabbed the boys cheeks with his right hand and smirked. "its about time you stopped playing with your toys...boy" he said spitefully.

Oz felt small droplets fall on his face and his hair begun to stick in thick strands. "Just be glad that I didn't kill the little runt" he shoved the boy's face aside and stood up"now you will get dress, study and work hard to earn your stay at the house" he walked off to the house with the blonde purposely walking 7 steps behind. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as a servant girl placed a towel on his soaking wet frame. 'Gil was gone... and i'll never see him again'

* * *

i know so sad ... but i promise to post the next half soon. . don't worry sexy sexy time will happen soon i promise xD


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 is up and really hope you like this chap. i'm quite happy with it. enjoy!**

* * *

10 years passed and it was currently winter. Oz sighed at the view of white snow and dark skies as he sat in his study. He was 25, tall and slim but his air dimmed in color, it had lost it's golden texture and was plain and flat. Ever since that day his eyes had lost it's emerald shine and he never truly smiled. As soon as he stepped foot back into the manor with his father, Oz was forced into the arts of becoming a Noble Aristocrat. He would have lessons everyday with his teacher 'Reim Lunettes', he's a nice fellow with many talents but could be strict at times if paper work wasn't up to scratch.

Every evening Oz would be taught how to dance by teacher 'Sharon' she was kind but immediately changed her mood if you made a mistake on even the slightest step. And lastly was aristocracy and finance with 'Oscar'. Oz forgave his Uncle... eventually... but never spoke to his father.

At times Oz would study and learn history about his great, great grandfather- Jack Vessailius. People said I look a lot like him judging from the oil painting in the hall; He had a long braid and strong chin and was married to a women called 'Lacie' though Judging from the way he would stare away from the painter, id think there was someone else that Jack had his eye on.

Oz was taught everything about Aristocracy except horse riding or how to drive a carriage. Oscar had strongly suggested that I be refrain from learning anything that would involve travel. 'Typical' Oz thought- 'like i'd even know where Gil is'.

A couple of weeks after the incident, I got a new valet. A man called Sebastian who worked as a servant, tutor and par-time circus performer. He had a nice side but a demonic persona when things were not up to scratch. Oz always knew that they hired an adult to play his servant so that there was no repeat of 'last time'. Off course Sebastian was aware of Oz's behavior and was the only person who could cheer him up at the time. Sebastian had made Oz a superb Noble and taught him everything until the unfortunate day when he had to leave the household. Two months ago Sebastian received news from his agency about some kid named 'Ciel' who urgently needed his assistance and since I was all grown up. I didn't need him any longer. But 2 weeks before he left Sebastian had given Oz some tickets to the Circus that he performed at and said that it would be coming here soon. Then he was gone.

Oz would always sit in the library in his spare time. And watch the world outside in the ever changing seasons. Its had began to snow when Oscar came in and open the window to smoke. He had wanted to talk to Oz about marriage and looking for a suitor. Oz hated this subject... he had been to many parties and spoken to lots of women in their expensive gowns and plastered in thick make up. Oz was even greeted by a man in drag named Isla Yura who approached Oz in hoping to bag a noble and run of into the sunset with his money. We never speak of that evening ever. But its true that their were some lovely girls who would be a great wife . In fact Oz had once felt something towards these twins called Echo and Noise. They were both polar opposite and really amusing as they didn't get on well with each other. But Oz didn't feel anything real towards them nor with any other girl... or even... boy. 'Gil... I wonder what your doing right now?' his thoughts were interrupted as Oscar punched out his cigarette and sat down beside Oz. He sighed '... here we go again' he thought rolling his eyes.

"Right the Barma's are holding a party tomorrow night in celebration for Sheryl and Rufus's engagement... so this is the perfect opportunity for you to …."

"Look uncle..." said Oz as he stood up from his seat.

"i think i'd like to skip this party" Oz stared at the lit broken fireplace- one of his many hiding places he would use when playing around with Gil- "but I would prefer it if I was alone"

Oscar was silent and sighed . He had always regretted that day. He spoke to his brother afterwards- he knew he had a plan. Zai had always despised Oz and plotted to take anything that made him happy, even if it was a play toy or a person. So once Zai heard about the Nightrays wanting Gilbert, he started making preparations right away. Gilbert was gone and Oz was crushed. Since that day Zai was never seen again. He said he had some business to attend too. But Oz was never the same.

"I understand" he said "but promise me... Oz that you will find someone... someone to make you happy" Oscar stood and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "will you promise?"

Oz looked at his Uncle... all hopeful with pleading eyes. "i promise"

they hugged and Oz was dismissed for the rest of the day as he was tired and wanted to wake early for his sister the next morning.

The sun light combed the fields as Oz was greeting his sister 'Ada' at the gates. They spoke about there lives. Apparently Ada was going out with a boy called 'Vince' and her best friend 'Lottie' was planning on running away from school to be with this 'rebel' named Fang.

Oz would hear a lot about Lottie and would envy her rebellious nature and freedom to do what she pleased. Whist Oz is just house bound and was forced to learn about Social Etiquette.

Later they decided to go into town for some clothes (Aristocracy can never have too many clothes) once they climbed out the carriage Oz noticed a banner upon the church hall, 'Minuit De Cirque, one night only'. "the circus" he said without thinking as he remembered the tickets 'Sebastian' had given him.

"what was that brother...?"

It was Oz's turn to be rebellious- "Ada look the circus is tonight, fancy going...?"

Ada looked up at the banner"i'm not sure brother... its awfully late"

"come on it'll be fun and we have never been to one" Oz gently looped his arm through his sisters

"what do you think?"

"well okay" she smiled and the two continued with their shopping trip.

"No" said Oscar

"But why?" asked Ada

"you are going to the Barma's party tonight to represent the Vessailius house"

"But Uncle... Oz really wants me to go with him"

"I'm sorry Ada but I have to refuse, its high time you started your Duties of gaining a suitor"

Oz heard this upstairs... but that didn't stop him. He was going to that circus one way or another.

Darkness emerged and the house was quiet. Oscar and Ada had gone to the party, leaving Oz alone in his room as he pretended to sleep. So as to avoid Oscar in case he changed his mind and decided to drag Oz along to the party a swell. 'Judging by the clock tower it was 11:05pm enough time' the blonde was dressed in casual attire to blend in and climbed into the nearest carriage with the tickets in his coat pocket

As time passed Oz began to see the big top in the distance. There we're lights flashing and candles stood all over the place. As soon as the driver opened the door he was attacked by sweet scents of candy floss and popcorn. He could see 2 sets of lines from the entrance, one was quite long for people who wanted to purchase tickets whilst the other had around 5 people who flashed their tickets to the gate keeper and walked straight in. As much as he wanted to grab some sweets and melted delights, Oz wanted to get a good seat more. So he power walked to the entrance and skimmed his ticket.

Within the tent there were rows and rows of chairs and stools some were filled from the back as that was the better view when watching the trapeze act. But Oz preferred the stage seats and wanted to be up close. He got a seat between 2 ladies who eyed him up and down and smiled. He shifted within his seat as he looked around the palladium. The names of the acts were printed within the rim of the stage but Oz could barely make them out. He figured the one in red was 'one eyed clown' and 'Black Demon' and another read 'Cheshire' but the one next to it was scratchy and old Oz couldn't make it out. But he knew it began with an 'R'. suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtains to the entrance was closed.

A man in a purple and white striped jacket emerged from the stage, his face was half hidden by his white hair as he held a lollipop to his mouth. A doll wearing a tutu sat on his shoulder as he introduced the first act. "Ladies and Gentle folk Welcome to the midnight Circus" the audience applauded. "now let me introduce the first act..." the white albino paused and gestured to his doll ..."the great Abyss swingers" it said.

Suddenly the lights went out and the tent was dark, till a single spot light shimmered on center stage and a girl clad in white emerged. Her dress and eyes were all white, even her long hair was pale as she stood alongside her partner. A man in-what looked like- a cat suit. They both climbed on separate ladders and up onto high platforms above the audience. There was no safety net beneath them. But still they both nodded at each other as they took hold of their trapeze swings hanging from the roof and then within a few seconds they flew over and across the audience. Everyone was mesmerized by their flourish and elegant movements. As the girl's dress tails and hair danced in the air as she was caught by her cat partner who starred at her lovingly. After a while of swinging and demonstrating amazing strength and agility. The man just let go of the girl and she was falling.

Everyone was screaming as she slowly dived to the floor. No ropes or net to keep her safe. She was doomed to her death. Almost everyone shielded their eyes but Oz watched as the girl's clothes fluttered and slowly exhaled onto the stage with no host in sight. There was only silence but within seconds, a roar of applause echoed within the big top as the room went dark again. Everyone stopped and took their seats as the next act began.

A small growl could be heard nearby. Oz felt a warm but smelly breath against his face as the lights flashed back on and he was face to face with a tiger. The ladies beside Oz screamed and flew out of their seats. But Oz remained calm and before he could blink the tiger shifted onto the stage with a snap of a whip. The tiger crawled back to women dressed in fleshy clothing, her bust was prominent within her corset and she wore fishing net tights- a bit like the whores in London alleyways-.

She cracked the whip and the tiger performed jaw dropping acts. It jumped through hoops and did as it was told when commanded by the trainer. Throughout the show Oz continued to be mesmerized by the acts followed suit with magicians, tight rope walkers, fire breathers, sword fighters and more. There was even some funny stuff from the one eyed clown and his doll. Who then announced the last act. The lights turned into a dark blue and the clown began to deepen his voice.

"now ladies and gentlemen to close tonight's show we have an outstanding act, saved the best till last we did... for you will be spell bound. But be warned our next act must have complete silence as he can control the supernatural forces that surround us. Ladies and gentle folk I give you"

he whispered ... "Raven".

The whole tent grew quiet and Oz watched in suspense, worry but excitement. The lights flashed on to the stage as a man stood, dressed in a long, black studded jacket with black gloves and a golden ear piece. He wore a shabby looking hat but Oz could tell that he had jet back hair that curled in front of his face. He looked mysterious and dangerous, as he remained standing.

The audience grew confused- but then a sudden burst of blue smoke formed from his feet and started swirling around him. Metal chains snaked out of nowhere and gently rattled near the audience. Everyone felt flustered and anxious as shadows were forming from the walls but Oz didn't take his eyes of the man.

The smoke began to thicken till it shifted behind him and grew from each side. The man stretched out his arms as did the smoke and a call of a bird echoed and bounced of the walls. A black smoked silhouette of open wings extended as it cawed. Oz watched without blinking as the man lifted his head and looked at him. Suddenly Oz's breath hitched and his eyes grew with shock. Green met Gold but he didn't say a word.

Time was slow as Oz watched the mans stoic face starring into him. He gestured his hand towards Oz as the midnight smoke flared down his arm and towards the blonde on looker. The smoke transformed into a small bird. Its white eyes starred at Oz... observing, scanning the boy till it turned and changed into a small rabbit that hopped above the audience. Leaving smoke trails each time it jumped. The audience gasped and tried to touch the smoke. But it would just jump through their hands. Oz could hear everyone laughing happily. But he just stared at the man in center stage. Oz could feel his face tremble. The ma blocked his face with his hat...he was no-longer looking at him instead he was on his knees and looking at the floor.

'was this part of the show?'. Oz desperately wanted to see those golden eyes again.'didn't he recognize me?' He felt like crying 'after all these years' he thought as tears slowly streamed down his cheek. Quietly he broke out his friend's sweet name... "Gil"

Suddenly orange eyes snapped open from the smoke and chains flew up and flashed passed the audience. The frolicking rabbit disappeared as more chains and smoke flew out of the stage floor and towards the audience. Everyone rushed to the exit, all hastily wanting to get the hell out of there. The raven swooped down to Oz as though it was about to attack, Oz felt his heart stop and was ready for the attack until somebody shielded Oz and the raven smoke faded into a mans chest.

Oz was silent but he could hear the heavy breaths of the man in front of him. His hat flew and drifted to the floor. Oz crouched down to pick it up but was stopped by gloved hand against his cheek. "Its you" breathed the man. "its really you" Oz shifted his eyes and starred as he looked into a pair of glazed, Golden eyes. "Gilbert" he said and felt his eyes sting. He cupped the gloved hand on his cheek. Gilbert wheezed. Then collapsed in Oz's arms as the remaining smoke wafted back into their unconscious host.

"Gil!"Oz screamed as he held onto his friend

"Don't worry he's okay" said a voice from the side lines.

The red eyed ringmaster appeared alongside a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes and was wearing a short red dress.

"wha...what" replied Oz

"are you an idiot he's just sleeping" said the girl

"now now Alice, the man is Raven's friend, he's obviously distressed so be nice Kay"

The girl who appeared to be Alice scoffed and walked back to the side lines.

"my name is Xerxes Break..." he gestured to shake Oz's hand

"Oz Vessai-um Oz"

"well well.. isn't this a surprise"

"i'm sorry" Oz questioned.

"O nothing..." said Break shall we take him somewhere more comfortable, he'll be awake soon"

"what happened?" said Oz

"O he just overdid it... he always ends up in this state eventually... though today was quite a show"

Break smiled

"..." Oz starred at the man bewildered by his presence.

"NII-SAMA!" Oz and Break snapped to the side as they watched a man with long, dark blonde hair and mis-matched eyes coming towards them.

Break sighed and stood up-

"Nii-sama" the man fell next to Gil with worry in his eyes. Then he looked at me with pure hatred.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"

"Now now Vince there's no need-" insisted Break

"shut it you..." The man tore Gil away from Oz then lifted him in his arms and walked away with

Gil. But not before giving Oz one last disgusted look.

Oz could hear a muffled voice talking to him – no doubt it was Break- but Oz was deep in thought "Vincent... Vincent Nightray".

* * *

**Don't you just want to wring Vincent's neck... c now i'm in pickle cos i really want to wrap this story up but am really enjoying it... nope nope have to stick by my rules so the next chap will be the last and yes there is gonna be sexy sexy time... and more... also there is gonna be a alternative ending from chap 2 just cos i had 2 ending in mind but couldn't choose so i'm gonna do both xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**I frickin love writing this story! ill be sad to see it end. but anyway you'll be glad to hear that this is NOT the end. i am to post 2 more chapters. im still working on a satisfying ending for the pair. so the next chapter (yaoi chap) will be tomorrow evening and the alternative ending will be soon after. but for now enjoy. thanks again for the support! xD**

* * *

It was meant to be like any other night. You wake up, practice, prepare and perform thats what i've learnt throughout the years. Ten years without change. Ten years of waking up and not seeing him anymore. Ten years of realising that i'll be concious through eachday without knowing where he is. What he's doing?or worse, whether he is even alive? I've travelled around the world, hopeing that the memories of him would fade. But why do I continue trying to find him, why do I continue to torture myself when I think about that day. The day of many regrets.

It was meant to be like any other day. But that night you found me. You called my name.

I can hear the metal chains rattling around me. My clothes damp as I lie in the black water. My eyes open and I see Raven's large eyes through the darkness. "your finally awake" he voice bellowed throughout the lair.

I smirk, "nice to see you too Raven, you took quite a toll on me this evening" I sit up. Bad idea. I clutch the side of my head as it throbs from the sudden movement.

"it seems you let your emotions get the better of you" then a small Raven swooped out from the darkness and rested onto Gil's shoulder. He inspected his host, making sure he wasn't hurt badly. "you lost control, but you seem fine now" then the Raven turned into blue smoke.

The golden eye returned from the shadows and looked down at Gil. The latter smirked and attempted to stand. Immediately his legs gave way beneath him. A pair of metal chains caught Gil by his wrists and held him up. "your still weak, take it easy"

Gil just looked at his dim reflection in the water that drowned his feet. "I saw him" he muttered. "he was there".

Raven's chains rattled and created a ripple in the water. Oz's image appeared as the water settled making Gil smile. He was sitting up. All Gil could see was the back of his head. Something looked different about his master. His hair seemed to have lost its glow.

"it is true that the boy at the show is the same as the boy from your memories" Raven reassured.

Gil's smile secretly grew. 'thank god' he thought.

"He's waiting for you" Raven continued. Then Oz disappeared from the water.

Gil nodded and gestured to be released. The chains holding him slithered away slowly as Gil had enough strength to stand by himself. "O and Gilbert" the eye motioned directly to his host. "be careful, 10 years is a long time, the boy might have changed"

Gil understood what the bird was telling him. But yet he didn't want to listen. "Talk to you soon my friend" the last thing Gil saw before returning to the real world was Raven's yellow eye shutting closed.

* * *

I followed Vincent to a small trailer at the back of the stage. The odd eyed man didn't seem to mind my company as long as I kept my distance from them. He lied Gil's sleeping form on a single, worn out bed. Filled with plush cushions and countless sheets. He then got a wet cloth and rested it on Gil's forehead. Before pulling a stool and watching him possessively. He had his back towards Oz who just sat by the entrance. How he wanted to be the one sitting beside Gil. Clutching his hand and waiting for him to wake. But all he could do now was wait.

Break had said that Gil was only sleeping so he should be waking up soon. But Oz was still worried. He began to think of what to say once Gil awakens. Or even whether he should still be here. Maybe now is not the best time. Should I go? He asked himself. No off course not... thats unfair on Gil. But I practically put him in this state? Said his inner thought.. Oz continued to debate. I should go he finally decided. He shifted towards the exit. But was blocked by a smiling red eyed face.

"Going somewhere" smirked the clown.

"whoa" Oz jumped. Causing Vince to turn sharply.

"Sssh!" he hissed as he gave the pair an evil stare.

"Arr Vincent I thought you would be here" joked the clown as he popped his head through the door.

"what do you want?" snide the protective brother

Break smiled "Eh well lets see... it was Gil-kun's turn to cook supper... but as you can tell he's not in a fit state. Soo the next person is well... you" Break smirked

"find someone else" spite the sibling

suddenly a dark aura loomed within the trailer. Breaks grin grew from the corners "is that so" he crept into the trailor and closed the door behind him "I see so once Gil-kun awakens how do you suppose he'll react when I tell him that he is to pack his things and leave the circus all because his brother refused to help out" Break was pulling at Vincent's ear "after all I was the one who took you both in was I not... how would Gil feel knowing his beloved brother let him down"

Vincent stood up and glared at the albino who just smiled and tilted his head.

"don't worry Gil's not alone" Break turned on his heel to look at Oz "you'll take good care of him, wont yar"

Oz straightened his back and nodded

Break left the trailer as Vincent eventually followed. But not before giving Oz one final death stare before closing the door. Oz heard their foot steps fade. And looked back to Gil.

He sat on the bed, focusing on how much his friend's face matured. Gil's certainatley taller than him by a few inches. His hair was still black and in thick messy curls. He had sharp cheekbones and a golden cuff earing on his left ear. It suited him. Infact Gil looked handsome but Oz could still see his cute servant. Oz smiled as his eyes drifted down his chest where a he could see hard abs peaking from the slit of his shirt. 'Gil has really grown'. He thought then his eyes motioned to his friend's croch. 'I wonder how big he-' suddenly images from their last night together flashed in his mind. Oz tore is eyes away. 'did I just-' he had his back towards Gil 'what was I thinking' Oz couldnt believe the things going through hs head. These dirty thoughts. He tried hard to forget them. Oz began to panic. What if Gil remembers? He never said anything after they were separated? Oz held his face in his hands. 'O god' he said suddenly wanting to leave before Gil awoke. then he felt something stroke his lower back.

"Ma-ster" struggled the voice

Oz turned and saw Gil re-gaining consciousness.

"Gil..." Oz felt a wash of relief as he held onto the hand that caught his attention

Gil smiled and sat up to level out the height difference.

"master" he breathed. They both stared at each other. Both overwhelmed at seeing the other

Eyes of summer fields met with the Autumn sun

they were speechless and both laughed at the suspense of waiting for the other to speak.

"you scarred me back there" Oz started

Gil felt a little guilty "I'm sorry, but It was quite a shock" he smiled

making Oz smile. After what felt like hours of starring into each other. The pair began talking. Oz explained what happened after the day Gil was taken from him. As did Gil. It turned out that the Duke Nightray were using the brothers. And was planning on selling them to someone who wanted to use them for a cult ritual. Luckily the Dukes biological son 'Elliot' helped the brothers escape. And Gil and Vince had to live on the streets for weeks. It was only when they attempted to steal from a nearby market did they discover the circus where Xerxes Break found the boys taking shelter from the rain. He took them in on the condition that they earn there stay. Over time Break taught Gil a great power and he became the main attraction of the show. Securing the brother's stay in the circus. They have been travelling ever since. Oz was mesmerized by Gil's life.

Gil took Oz by his hands "so what brings you to the circus?"

Oz was taken a back "O well... I um got tickets from... a friend, I was suppose to come with Ada but she was busy-"

"Miss-Ada how is she?"

"yeh she's great" Oz began to feel a bit sick "he needed to say something"

"Oz... what's wrong?"

the raven boy watched with concern. Oz felt a bit dizzy. He was hit with the sudden realisation that everything.. all this was all his fault. That night... Oz was just being selfish and not thinking.

"Gil... I'-I'm" his eyes began to sting.

"Oz?"

'Come on, say it' "I'm"

"Knock knock aha" Break peered through the door. "O Gil-kun your awake..."

Oz and Gilbert stared at the albino intruder

"well I hope your hungry"

* * *

Oz and Gil followed Break to the tent. Oz secretly wiped his eyes. He didn't know what to do... he looked at is surroundings in an attempt to distract him. Oz calculated that he and Break were roughly the same height. But Gil was taller than both of them. That kind of annoyed Oz. Maybe he should have eaten more through the ten year gap. Might have given him an extra boost.

They past several small tents. Probably where the other performers slept. And were led back into the big top. "Break tends to like us all eating together" Gil whispered.

Break opened the curtain for Oz to pass. He could see a round table on the stage with a set of 7 chairs surrounding it. The Abyss swingers sat together. The girl in white had a bowl of salad. Whilst the man (who was still wearing the cat suit) had fish. The Girl in red called Alice had a plate piled with all varieties of meat. There were 4 empty seats. Oz decided to sit next to Alice. Whilst Gil sat opposite him, and Break was next to Cheshire. 1 seat left. I wonder who that was for.

"Now that we are all settled. I would like to congratulate everyone on tonights show. You were all amazing and the night was a great success"

"yeh until bird-brain here messed everything up" chewed Alice

"shut it you dumb rabbit, your only here cos of your sister" replied Gil

"you wanna fight sea-weed head" Alice threatened with a chicken bone.

"Alice, know your place we have a guest remember"

Alice just scoffed and continued with her food whilst Gil bowed is head. Feeling embarrassed.

The trio just ate their food. Oz had mash potato with pork whilst Gil had mixed vegetables and chicken. Break... strangely had cake and candy. 'not the best diet in the world' thought Oz.

"Nii-sama I'm so glad your awake" Oz looked up to see Vincent embracing Gil in his seat.

"Vince I'm fine I wish you would stop worrying so much" Gil seemed annoyed at his brother

speaking of which the man starred at Oz and smiled. "and we have a guest" he moved around the table and stood next to Oz "a friend of Gil's"

Oz just nodded, feeling confused over the sudden change in personality

Vincent just starred at Oz. Then proceed to the empty chair next to Gil.

"so tell me Oz what did you think of tonight's show?" asked Break

well this is sudden, thought Oz "the show was great, I don't get out much so it was my first time at the circus. I thought everyone was amazing" Oz smiled.

"well that's nothing new, your spirit animal proved that much?" said Vincent

"spirit animal?" questioned Oz

"Vincent that's enough" whispered Gil

"you are aware what my brother can do, he inhabits the power of Raven-"

"Vincent shut up" Gil said in frustration. Though Oz was curious.

"Raven can take on many forms, it can even delve into someone's fears, emotions and their greatest wishes" Vince stood and crept over to Oz "judging from your spirit of the smoke rabbit it proved that you were desperate to escape your duties, you want freedom" he moved closer "what are you running away from?"

'who is this man' Oz thought

"Vincent I swear to god" Gil stood up

"are you running away from your dear daddy"

"How dare you!" Gil grabbed Vincent by the scruff of his collar "how dare you look into his mind!"

Vincent what gave you the right!"

"But brother he-"

"No you don't go anywhere near my master!"

"Master ? ...that man tried to rape you brother!"

the entire table grew quiet. Not by Vincent's sudden outburst. But by Oz's hasty retreat out of the tent.

"Oz!" cried Gil as he ran after his friend

Vincent watched with a sullen expression and sat back to his seat.

"you really ought to control that eye of misfortune" break twirled his fork that held a slice of lemon drizzle "it can hurt a lot of people..." he finished before shoving the entire slice into his mouth

* * *

"Oz wait..." screamed Gil as he ran after the blonde

Oz ignored him he needed to get out of here, away from Gil, home everything

he could see the exit up ahead. His breathing grew heavy. Oz was in the best of shape but he knew Gil would catch up to him. It felt like a game of tag from when they were kids. Gil disparate to keep up. Screaming his name all the time. That same black haired kid finally caught him and forced Oz to a stop. They both stood trying to catch their breathes. Gil just laughed "it's like the old days, don't you think master"

Oz felt his head throb at the word, he shoved Gil's hand away "don't call me that" he stepped way from Gil. "I don't deserve it... I don't deserve you"

"Oz don't listen to Vincent" Gil scratched his head trying to think "he's a little possessive, doesn't get along well with people... a lot of trust issue". 'trust Vincent to sabotage everything again' he thought.

"It doesn't mean he's not wrong" Oz looked up to his friend.

Gil was shocked to see his friend's eye glazing over with such a sad expression

"He's right Gil" shook Oz "I did something awful to you that night" he bowed his head not wanting to look at the man "I forced you into it and for that I'm sorry- I don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't hate -"

"Oz" Gil took his hands into his "have you been burdened with these thoughts this whole time?"

Oz looked up at his friend, the sadness of his eyes answered the question.

"Oz I don't hate you, you didn't force me into anything, and what's there to forgive" he slowly pulled the boy closer. Oz took in Gil's scent as their foreheads kissed.

"If anything im just sorry that we were interrupted"

* * *

**don't worry sexy time is just around the corner. it will be posted tomorrow i just have to add a few tweaks here and there. please RnR Chow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no excuse I've just been far too busy with life and haven't had time to perfect the story. also it took me a while to heal after the ending of the Pandora hearts. but now I'm back into writing stories about my OTP. if any one has any suggestions that they would like me to write then i'm more than happy to write them. this is the last chapter for the story hopefully it'll wet your appetite :3 **

**thank you for the support and reviews greatly appreciated. toodles! **

* * *

"WARNING TIGER CONTAINMENT" finished Oz as the sign he was reading was pushed to the side by its sliding wall. Well really it was a door to a big, wooden cart. Oz watched Gil pushing the door open.

"Don't worry, the Tigers are in cages round back" Gil struggled as he tried to pry the rusty door to the side. Oz stood whilst he held the lantern they picked up on the way to storage. This was where they kept all the travelling gear when not in use. The place was filled with countless carts and wagons. There were bales of hay and scattered furniture and props all over the place. _"Im just sorry that we were interrupted" _Gil's words began to echo in his head

_A few minutes ago. Gil and Oz were standing in a dark field, by the exit of the circus trying to catch their breaths warfed I the evening chill after a 'game of tag'. Oz was stunned what could Gil possibly be talking about?-_

"_Oz" Gil placed a hand on his shoulder as their eyes locked "that evening I was certain that I was going to lose you to those beautiful women" Oz couldn't help but smile at his valets blind emotions toawards him. "but on that evening you showed me how you feel, though I was against it at first-I immeditley promised myself to never love anyone else"_

_Oz thought he misheard him. He looked up at Gil confused..."Gil" he asked_

"_never loved" Oz paused 'then that means...' "Gil are you saying, that you have never...?"_

"_Not with anyone else..." Gil kissed Oz's forehead. "I only wanted you..." he embraced Oz into a gentle hug and whisperred... "Have I lost you, master?"_

_Oz shuddered as his warm breath danced across his cold ear. He smiled and sanked his arms around gils shoulders. "No Gil, im still yours"_

_Relieved Gil only held him tighter, he felt slight shivers from his blonde lover. "what's say we go somewhere warmer?" the Raven held the blondes hands tight. Leading Oz back into the circus._

Oz climbed up the carrier and slid through the door as the lantern lit the inside. The cart had enough room to hold -at least- 3 big cats. Oz heard a loud CHINK! As Gil secured the door shut.

"What do you think?" he asked

Oz looked around; the entire floor was covered in hay and sheets filled with holes hung from the sides. The cart had a strong musky smell but at least it was warm. Gil took the lantern from Oz and strung it on a high hook next to a leather tiger leash.

Oz sighed and smiled "Its perfect" he said

they sat together on the soft, golden floor. Oz removed his big, worn out coat. Gil scanned him and smiled. "what's with the get up?"

"Oz looked down realising what Gil meant"

"O yeh I didn't want any attention to myself with my usual clothes, so I wore a disguise"

Gil looked at Oz's dull grey shirt and stained brown trousers that were way to small for Oz in length he scowled "they don't suit you..."

"Eh" Oz watched as Gil knelt in front of him. His hands grasped the ends of Oz's shirt and he slowly pulled it over the blondes head. Oz felt his heat fade. And was replaced by a bare hand pushing him onto his back. Sharp pricks of hay jabbed into him as Gil towered over him. Though they were nearly the same age Oz's body looked pale and slim. Gil rested his knees at either side of Oz's hips. He pulled his own shirt off. Revealing hard, abs and a golden chain around his neck. Seeing the man above looking like a god took Oz's breath away. Gil leaned down onto his forearms. Their lips were inches away. "you sure about this?" he asked.

Oz responded by crashing his lips onto the Raven.

The blonde's legs were pulled up as Gil ripped of his trousers. He grasped his right leg and gently kissed the man's fair ankle. Trailing his lips down his thigh. Oz couldn't help but laugh. Gil knew he was ticklish there. he smiled at his reaction till he looked down at Oz's boxers. Oz wasn't going to let him take control that easily. "Hay Gil" the man looked up as Oz pushed him down. Oz on top now. But Gil just wrapped his arms around him and they both rolled around the hay laughing. Each trying to dominate the other. Oz came out as the victor. He pushed Gil onto the floor and smiled. "gotcha!"

Gil held his hands up in surrender as Oz threaded his fingers into the mans flat palms and pinned him down on the hay as he took his prize. Stealig a kiss as he slowly nipped at Gil's bottom lip and slid his tongue into the wet cavern. Gil tasted like coffee and 'tobacco' Oz thought. His face scowled as he broke the kiss. "Gil, Do you smoke?"

Gil's face was priceless "um... yeh before a show... I get nervous"

Oz looked puzzled, but decided to take it. He kissed Gil again and explored Gil's mouth further. They lasted a few seconds till Oz broke the kiss again. "you smell like Uncle Oscar's cigarettes-"

"Oz" Gil grabbed him by his shoulders "Shut up" and pushed him to the side.

Oz fell to the floor as the man above straddled him. He kissed him roughly and stroked his master's sides. Oz shuddered at his touch. His hands felt big and rough but safe. He felt them slide down his hips till his boxers were peeling of him. He was completely exposed. Gil broke the kiss and starred into Oz. His master's blush, red face suited his green eyes; that reflected Gil's own flushed cheeks. Oz kept Gil frozen in a starring match. As his hands fumbled to undo the man's trousers. Successfully he unbuttoned them and felt a hot, muscle escape, much to his surprise...

"You don't wear boxers?" he asked

"Again I get nervous before a show... they get in the way" Gil smiled

Oz just laughed then his breath hitched as Gil grasped Oz's cock. He slowly begun stroking as he massaged Oz's balls with his other hand.

"Hn hah-hah G-Gil-" he breathed feeling the overwhelming pleasure of Gil's warm hands clasping his member. Though it was amazing- Oz had no intention on being dominated-

The blonde had Gil in his grasp and began rubbing the man's pulsing hot shaft. The latter hunched over Oz at the sudden action and moaned. His hair shielded his eyes as he felt Oz's nimble fingers tightening. Oz felt a spurt of seamen escape Gil's slit. And rubbed the tip. Making Gil moan softly. Gil craned his head onto Oz chest. The ends of his hair lightly brushing against Oz sensitive nibbles. "Aahh- mm" his stroking slowed and Gil regained himself.

Oz felt the ravens hot muscle escape his grasp as the man slid down to Oz's waist. The blondes cock stood up and Gil watched the boy. Quickly Gil removed his own trousers. He saw his naked master lying on the hay an erection that was ready to release. He was ready to cum right there but then Oz began moaning something softly. "Gil- ah"

the man crawled beside him "Are you okay Oz?"

"Gil" he held the man's face close "I wa-want you insi-inside me" he breathed. He leaned in close to steal another kiss from Gil. The man looked at Oz with questioning eyes. Judging from his half-lidded gaze and soft, parted lips- Oz wanted this. Despite the physical difference- Gil only hoped that Oz's frail body could handle the pain. From what he heard from Break. This was going to hurt. "Oz are you sure?"

The blonde stroked his hand on his cheek. "its an order" he smiled

eyes widened as Gil kissed his lovers hand "yes master"

Gil sucked on everyone of his fingers and pumped his erection. Lubricating himself as much as possible. He wanted to make this as painless for Oz as he could. Oz just managed to pull himself up. His hips were raised and his erection stuck to his lower chest. Gil positioned himself behind his master. Who in turn was resting his head in his arms. Prepared to take Gil.

He slid in 1 finger; no reaction, slowly a second one was pushed in and Oz jolted a little. Then Gil began to scissor, causing Oz to shake. After time a third finger was pushed in and Gil heard a little gasp from his master. Who tried so hard to hide the pain. Gil moved his long, slender digits around Oz's warm canal. Stretching it as much as he could. Oz would spasm every now and then. But once Gil thought he was stretched enough he guided Oz by his hips and tapped the blondes' hole with the tip of his penis. Oz braced himself as Gil slowly entered him. Oz bit his lip as he felt every inch of himself being stretched. Gil tried to stop himself. But the warmth of Oz hugging him felt so good.

Once Oz's cheeks met Gil's crouch. He would pull out then enter again. Oz jolted and moaned. 'Just a bit more' he thought. Then Gil pushed into Oz and moaned he was so tight and warm. Gil could feel himself losing it. 'Not yet' he told himself. He noticed Oz squirming within his arms. Suddenly the blondes golden locks emerged. "Aaahh Gil-" the raven was pumping Oz's erection and riding him. Hoping to hit his sweet spot. Oz flipped his hair with every push. Gil was inside him and it felt amazing. "Harder Gil"

Oz's commands only made it difficult for Gil to control himself. He slammed into the blonde, desperate to find it.

"Harder!" Oz was pushing himself against the man wanting to suck him in deeper.

Gil just slammed into him harder and faster whilst stroking his master's wet cock. He finally leant in Practically resting onto Oz's back. 'Come on' he told himself. Till finally-

"Aahh-there right there hah hah"

'Found it' he thought. No time to celebrate. Gil continued to hit that spot.

The blonde just bit his lip"Gil - im goi- going to... neh- to- Aaaah!"

the man's hand was gloved in warm fluid. As the blonde relaxed in his grasp. He went limp as Gil watched Oz nuzzle into the hay, releasing sweet moans. The blonde turned to Gil with the most arousing expression; blush pink with strands of hair stuck to his face, shielding his half lidded eyes, wet lips softly pouted as he breathed short, soft breaths. Gil's blush reddened immensely. "Gil-bert" he moaned. And that was it. The man finally released, filling his master who moaned softly. Gil collapsed to his side breathing heavenly. They both lied on the hay in a hot sweat.

Once they recovered. The blonde turned to his friend "I love you Gil"

the dark haired man smiled. "I love you too master"

they held each other in a tight embrace as sleep took them for the night.

The next morning "Oz stay with with me"

"waaht!"

"I mean it, join us, join the circus-"

"Gil I cant what about Oscar, the family name- everything!"

"but what bout you Oz?" Gil stared at the boy in wonder "what is it that you want?"

Oz didn't answer he just stayed silent.

That morning Oz left Gil and the circus. The last thing he saw was Gilbert being interrogated by his brother about the whereabouts the night before. 'Poor Gil' thought the blonde as he made his way back to the manor.

Oscar noticed Oz's bed empty this morning. And went crazy once Oz stepped foot hoe. The blonde pulled him aside and told him everything (except the activity that played in the tiger pen). He thought Oscar would be mad but he wasn't.

"I'm glad your okay, and Gilbert sounds like he's become a fine lad" Oscar smiled and ruffled the blondes locks. Oz hated when he did that as he felt like a child "that strange" he said "your glowing Oz, your hair looks golden"

Oz just smiled then pulled his uncle's arm away "I'm tired I want to get some sleep before afternoons lessons start". - really Oz just wanted to see Ada and tell her everything. He knew she would keep it a secret. He made his way up the stairs as Oscar watched him. With a discerning look.

Once Oz was upstairs he told Ada everything. From the circus performers to reuniting with Gil everything. Until he finished with Gilbert's offer in staying with him. Ada could tell how sad Oz looked. She cupped his hands and smiled. "Brother you should go". Oz 's eyes widened. 'he couldn't possibly, he was needed, people depended on him'.

"I can not" he slipped his hands out of her grasp"it wouldn't be right" they sat in silence as Oscar quietly crept away from the gap in the door. He had heard enough.

The night sky took forever to dawn the end of the day- or so Oz thought- it seemed that Oscar planned a night out for Ada's return. Oscar helped Ada into the carriage and Oz followed. Over time Oz took no notice of the destination. He seemed focused on the seat opposite than the view outside the window. He was lost in thought about Gil, his offer a life with him at the circus seemed great. A spontaneous adventure. He sighed then a bright red light caught his eye. They were not heading to town they were going to the circus. 'What!' Oz whipped his head round to Oscar. The latter was just smiling. "Uncle what are you doing?"

Oscar ruffled the boy's hair "your a grown man now you make your own choices"

Oz felt his eyes sting. "but what about becoming a noble... and the family name?"

Oscar just shrugged "i can fill in the position" he just smiled "besides the ladies like a man in power mwahaha" Oscars eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face making Oz laugh. They hugged as the carriage pulled to a halt.

Oz could see Gilbert outside the big top in his black attire. He seemed a bit nervous. Maybe it was because of Oscar. A smile stretched across Oz's face but before he could return to his arms. Uncle Oscr held him back. "Thank you Oz"

"what for Uncle?

"for keeping your promise... you found someone who makes you happy, and ill be damned if I ever let Zai ruin it"

Oz smiled and hugged his Uncle one last time.

Once Oz left the carriage he and Gilbert were once again in eachothers arms. Oscar and Ada

followed close suite. Ada embraced her childhood play mate and Gil stood up straight and stretched his hand out shakely. "its good to see you again Oscar-sama"

the older man just laughed and bear hugged the black haired man "arh Gilbert you havent changed"

That evening Ada and Oscar watched the circus performers. The show was a success and Oz had to say a final farewell to his sister. - Who seemed to have been focusing on Vincent more than the show itself- Oscar and Gilbert smoked together and had a heart to heart. Oz and Ada watched from a distance as Oscsar whisperred something to Gil.

Oscar and Ada left waving as the carriage took them away. "Gil?" asked Oz "what did Uncle say?"

Gilbert smiled "he said to take good care of you or else he'll hunt me down"

they laughed and walked hand in hand to Gil's tent.

Now I travel with Gilbert an the circus. I mend costumes and occasionally become Alice's punch bag and assistant during her slots. But I mainly stay with Gil. I'm his and he is mine. Vincent is slowly adjusting to me being around Gil. But I myself have grown to like him. Break is still an annoying creep but he's cool. I write to Oscar about my travels and he visits when the circus comes into town. Right now I'm happy. Finally coming of age with the one I love by my side.

**END**

* * *

all done xD


End file.
